Life is Troublesome
by dartboi
Summary: Life is Troublesome is a story of an alternate universe of what would happen if Chloe had a brother from out of town who was unsuspectingly pulled into the original plot of LiS. How will new pieces affect the game at hand? Come find out, give it a chance please! Disclaimer: No OC pairing with any of the canon cast and there will be inevitable Pricefield.
1. Hands we are Dealt

**A/N: Hey there! Thank you very much for clicking on this and giving me a chance! It means a lot, so there are a few things I want to clarify up front to possibly help ease worries. Firstly, as stated in the summary, this will contain OC inserts, and I say 'inserts' because there will be more than one. Secondly, none of these OC's will be paired with any of the actual cast for Life is Strange. So for those of you thinking this is some typical OC story with shoehorned romance, eggs and bacon you are mistaken! Thirdly, my OC's are not perfect just like everyone else and will make mistakes or even choices you don't agree with. So please don't worry that this is going to be some god-like character who fixes everything, my characters will mess up rest assured. What is a story without conflict?**

 **Also the first chapter will be spent trying to establish the characters themselves, and explain their plight and try to set the plot (which will follow the canon one of LiS). So I apologize if it gets a bit too off-topic of what is expected, just hang through. What's the point in putting in characters if you can't help explain them? I know what they are like, but it's my job to explain to YOU what they are like! So please, just bear with it for a moment or so if you would please! The plot will be clarified a bit later in the chapter!**

 **So all I ask from you my dear reader is to give the first chapter a chance, and see what you think! If you dislike it, then go about your life and have a great day! If you like it, leave a review if you'd be so kind and await for me to hopefully continue!**

* * *

Life is Troublesome

Chapter One: Hands we are Dealt

* * *

The sound of leather striking cloth was constant, almost rhythmic with three strikes coming in quick succession before a slight pause them a firm and thunderous finish before it repeated over and over like a dull melody. The only other sound with this consistent melody was that of a creaking of a metal chain permeating throughout the somewhat empty warehouse. The leather meeting cloth was boxing gloves that covered a pair of fists that had begun to slow down but still struck with fervor. The cloth was of course a punching bag that took every blow, swaying back and forth.

The male who was striking the bag was a teenager by the name of Cyrus. Cyrus stood shorter than most kids did his age, 18, at the simple height of 5'6. But despite being only 5'6 and a little over 110 lbs., he was still one little ball of pent-up emotion and intensity, releasing his emotions by striking the bag for all his worth.

His azure orbs traced the lethargic movements of the punching bag and delivered each blow in the same consistent type of rhythm. A quick three jabs, followed by one slow, but powerful right cross. Sweat dripped from the brow of his heart-shaped face, trailing down his gaunt nose and then onto the mat where he stood upon, his feet firmly planted.

As time passed however, he sweat more and more and he felt his body grow more and more fatigued as he slowed down and finally stopped all together and attempted to control his jagged breaths. His hand combed through his short, jet-black locks that were slicked back with a few pesky strands that refused to cooperate and stuck out.

"Worn out already?" An orotund voice called from behind, loud, clear, and pulling Cyrus from his concentration to regain his breathing. Craning his neck, Cyrus' eyes fell onto his best friend. His right hand man. Olyander Vyseni. One of the few people in this world that he even cared about, except for his own family.

Olyander stood taller than Cyrus easily at 5'12, and looked to be his polar opposite in nearly every way. Where Cyrus had electric azure irises, Olyander had calm jade orbs that always stayed composed while Cyrus was more known infamously known to let rage glint in his eyes. Cyrus' hair was short, slicked back and black. Olyander had long, wavy chocolate locks that dipped just past his shoulders and went to his mid-back, parted down the center in the front and tucked behind his ears. Even the shape of their faces contrasted, with Olyander's being more of an oblong shape.

Cyrus straightened up and locked eyes with the other male, who stood inside of a makeshift boxing arena that they had constructed months ago. His thin lips curled into a slight smirk and he shook his head. "Just taking a breather, can't a man take a break?"

"Oh, so you aren't tired? Then why don't you hop in the ring here Mr. Bossman so I can evaluate my strength. If I can't beat the man I am supposed to guard then what is the point?"

"You act like I need protection. I'm more than capable of holding my own, you know that full well. Remember that chipped tooth I gave 'ya? Besides, stop acting like it is your job. All I need is for you to have my back, and I'll be fine. Your job is to be my friend, not my bodyguard you dork."

Cyrus pulled himself into the ring, grinning wryly towards the taller male as he slid into a fighting stance. "Mmmn, if you don't need protection then I imagine we won't need gloves?" Olyander retorted, cracking his bare knuckles.

"When have we ever used gloves…? Just come on you big tree, try and take me." Cyrus' gloves hit the mat before he could even finish his sentence.

Without another word, both males circled one another before stepping in to engage with a flurry of jabs coming from one another. Cyrus was already fatigued despite how he tried to hide it, so he was quickly pushed onto the backfoot and forced to guard and try to deflect Olyander's shots as he awaited an opening to reveal itself.

Luckily what he lost in size he made up for more than amplify in speed as he bounced off the balls of his feet after every jab and hook, though he could feel his body began to slow down as he tried to press a counter-attack. He threw one swift right hook that Olyander just managed to step out of the way of.

However, even as Olyander moved back, just like a python, he shot right back forward and went for a jab that was on a collision course for Cyrus' nose. Cyrus knew he was utterly boned as soon as he saw it.

His right fist was still going through with the swing, and he had leaned so far forward that there wasn't much of a chance for him to evade the strike. So all he could do was extend his left arm to try stopping the incoming fist, or at least help guide him when he inevitably got knocked back.

Olyander certainly never pulled a punch and this was no exception, Cyrus was sent right onto his ass from the sheer force of the hit. He could already feel blood trickling down his nose as starts faded in and out of his vision. Using his hand he managed to guide himself so he only fell on his rear and not just straight on his back.

Yeah, there was one solid reason Olyander was his right hand man. Not just because he knew he could trust him with his life, but because the man was not just a strong hitter but his technique was impressive. He was only a year older than Cyrus was, and was twice the fighter he was. He usually lasted longer but fatigue took its toll too quick.

"Not tired my ass, you could have weaved away from that if you weren't so desperate to end the fight. Pride before the fall Cyrus, I feel you should learn that phrase before I accidentally chip one of your teeth or worse."

Cyrus only groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes while clutching his nose. "I don't need a lecture right now, I feel like I just got bitch-slapped with a brick." He droned, his voice incredibly nasally as he cleared his throat just to spit blood out of his mouth.

Olyander watched for a moment before releasing a drawn out sigh and reaching for a towel and throwing it on top of his compatriots face. "No more training for today, not like you're in much of a rush. The Bishops in downtown haven't done anything for a while, and the Boulevard Boys haven't tried for anything for months, we are in the clear."

Cyrus had stuffed the towel up his nose as he let his face back down. A cocky grin was etched on his visage as his nasally voice responded. "It's because the Price Syndicate isn't one to be screwed with, they won't make a move. Bayport is ours, and it will stay that way."

Cyrus' grin was contagious and Olyander couldn't help but letting a small smile spread on his visage. After both of them had left Arcadia Bay a few years ago, Bayport was where they set down their roots and in just a few short years, they had established a way to get by. And despite the usage of the word 'syndicate', it wasn't through criminal activity. Technically. Kind of. The line was a bit blurred…They were fighters maybe, but not criminals. Or at least that was how most saw it.

When they got to Bayport, it was in the middle of a huge power struggle between two opposing gangs that were doing whatever it took to assert dominance. The Boulevard Boys and the Bishop Family, both using extortion, assault, and bribery to try to control Bayport. It didn't take long for Cyrus to have an altercation with one of the gangs and get himself jumped and the hell beaten out of him. Olyander would never forget the way he came home, bleeding and looking more infuriated than ever.

Hell hath no fury like a Price scorned, because the very next day he started rounding up people who were neutral to stand up against the gangs. They were usually the children of shop owners whose parents were being extorted, or the type looking for some type of new thrill in their life. After he had his motley crew formed up, Olyander included, he began talking to the owners of shops and anyone who was suffering from the power struggle.

He offered protection in exchange for money. It wasn't exactly legal, but Cyrus was fair in what he asked and didn't try to lash back at those who opted out. Not a lot believed he would own up, who would? He was just some 18 year old with enough balls to make a claim. People assumed it was all talk. However, he was quick to prove them wrong. He struck hard and fast against each of the rival factions and asserted what he called 'The Price Syndicate' as a legitimate competitor. His stake? To try and find a way for both of them to survive. Or at least that is what he said.

Olyander knew well enough Cyrus was ambitious, and did whatever he believed was right to do. It was in his nature to see something and let his heart guide him. Seeing people suffer from fighting just didn't sit right with him. He'd never admit it, more comfortable to let people think he was only doing it so he could survive, or so that he could get revenge. It made people not question him and take him seriously.

Now, after Cyrus made his stake, admittedly that is when some…criminal things happened. A lot of fighting, vandalism, and destruction of property. Cyrus established everything, and soon those who doubted followed behind him. Hell, even local law enforcement turned a blind eye when they could. They were just as sick of it as the residents were.

In a few short years, Cyrus and the crew had restored some semblance of peace to everything. He and Olyander had went from having nothing in Arcadia Bay to being saviors in Bayport.

How life changed so drastically.

Cyrus rose from his spot on the ring and moved to the exit, ready to pack up and leave. However, as he moved to change his clothes the phone that was placed on top of them began to ring. Cyrus lifted it to examine the screen and instantly knew the number and answered without hesitation as he put it to his ear.

"Hey hey! How is my big sis doing these days!?" Olyander shifted to him, in the middle of changing as he examined Cyrus' face shift from joy to one of stone. His lips reverted from a smile to a firm line and his body went rigid.

Even from across the ring he could hear the yelling from the phone and he could see some sort of rage churning within him. Hell hath no fury like a Price scorned, but hell could never imagine the fury of a Price when one of their own was scorned.

"He what!?" Cyrus shouted, his fuse already starting to lite. Olyander observed with a worried frown, his friend had a short fuse and when he went off, he was like a powder keg. Olyander made his way over to him, watching as Cyrus mumbled a few things into the receiver. By the time he got close enough all he could pick up was "I'm headed to Arcadia Bay, I'll see you soon."

Cyrus hung up right after, shifting his gaze from his phone to the larger male. That look in his eyes…It was the same as the night he had been jumped. Olyander only clapped him on the shoulder, nodding slowly. "I'm coming with you." Cyrus only gave a brisk nod before turning away and striding towards the exit of the warehouse.

"Call Roman and Silus, tell them they are in charge while we are gone. I'll explain in the car." Olyander was already on it, dialing the numbers in his phone as he followed.

* * *

"So, apparently what had happened was that my sister is not good at life choices." Cyrus stated as he sped through a yellow light to get onto the highway ramp. Olyander clung to the arm rest and the door handle for dear life, trying to suppress a worried groan. When Cyrus drove, he was reckless, but when he was mad? It was like a roller coaster.

Of potential death.

"You know what isn't a good life choice, Cy? Driving the car like you're on eight types of drugs."

The words seemed to get through as Cyrus slowed down a bit, sighing with irritation. "Sorry, just…She thought it'd be a smooth move to try and persuade Nathan to give her money…" Cyrus was silent for a moment as he sped down the freeway. He slammed one hand onto the steering wheel, further scaring Olyander and filling him with regret for letting the rage-filled male drive this death machine.

"She was way in over her head…She says she was partying with him, and was taking drugs and drinking and being an idiot. When she woke up, she was in his bed and he apparently had a 'creepy smile with a camera in his hands.' Now she is freaking out about it, and plans to try and hold him up for the money in exchange for secrecy."

Olyander blinked a few times as he stared at the fuming black-haired teen beside him. "What does she owe money for?" He inquired, arching his brow curiously. Cyrus merely shook his head. "No idea really, but if I had to guess it'd be Frank. If she's into drugs and he sells…"

"Do you really think it is a great idea to try and extort the kid for money though, Cy? I mean, Nate is the type that will sink the entire ship just to kill the captain."

"I mean, I don't know what I'll do to be blunt with you. I want to be angry with him, but I don't even know if anything happened between Chloe and him. I wish it was someone else so I could break their nose without a guilty mind but he's…it was only like a few years ago when we were like close friends." Cyrus combed a hand through his pulled back locks, sighing in defeat.

"I just know I need to be by my sister most importantly. I've abandoned her enough as it is, I owe her this much."

"I guess it won't be bad to go back to home, you get to see your mom again at least."

Cyrus scoffed a bit, shaking his head faintly. "I am not sure how happy she will be too see me after the scene I made leaving. I mean, mom will still take me in with open arms and pretend it never happened. She will definitely be happy to see you, I know that. However, what David is going to do is up to anyone's guess. He may very well kick us out and make us sleep on a park bench."

"We do have a car to sleep in, Cyrus."

"Let me be dramatic!"

Olyander rolled his eyes and smirked, at least Cyrus had calmed down a bit with talking it out and thus his driving had become less dangerous. They were only going ten miles over the speed limit now, so it was progress.

"How long do you think we will be in Arcadia Bay?" Olyander inquired, keeping his eyes outside the window as he rested his chin on his hand. He observed the early morning sun, the cool morning breeze blowing through the car as it sped along.

"A day or two tops. It depends how severe the damage is my sister caused. If getting money and extorting someone is all we have to do, then it'll be a day. Maybe two to check up on some stuff. But if my sister managed to stir up a massive tornado then it could take us a week or so."


	2. Homecoming

Life is Troublesome

Chapter Two: Homecoming

* * *

 _~ 7 Years Ago ~_

The sun had begun to dip below the horizon line, painting the sky around beautiful hues of vermilion, gold, and maroon. The colors all seemed to blend together naturally, mixing and swirling as the sun shifted lower and lower until there was little left of the shining sphere. The silver clouds that sporadically dotted the sky all around were now lined with gold as they drifted away due to the gentle autumn air.

The sound of birds chirping through the air resonated across the yard along with the gentle chirping of crickets. The only other sound was the one of gentle laughter as two boys dashed across the backyard, one in hot pursuit of the other.

"Get back here, foul knight!" Cyrus shouted, waving a Styrofoam sword around to try to strike his friend who was running at top speed to try to avoid the younger male. Cyrus' locks were a platinum blond color now, unkempt and flowing in every direction imaginable.

"Thou can eat my dust!" Olyander called over his shoulder as he rounded the tree and faked out Cyrus, pretending to go around but instead doubling-back the other way. Olyander's tresses were a chocolate brown, put into a short ponytail with his bangs pulled back.

Cyrus quickly picked up on the ploy of his friend and locked onto him once more and began to chase. "Give me back Excalibur you dastardly foe!" Olyander stopped in the middle of the yard and pulled out a Styrofoam sword that he had sheathed in his belt loop. "Come then, and take it from me oh brave shining knight!"

Right before anything could happen between the two, there was a sudden laugh as the sliding door of the house peeled open. Both younger males turned their attention towards it, Chloe sauntering out of the house with Max in tow and a plethora of candy in their hands.

Chloe immediately noticed the two sets of eyes on her, and on her candy. She narrowed her eyes and hugged it closer to herself and turned away a bit. Cyrus frowned and dropped his 'sword' and began to walk towards her. "I just want a piece." The younger boy whined. He stood nearly the same height as Chloe despite being a year younger. An epic argument would ensue as both stared defiantly at one another.

Max silently slid away from the eye of the tornado along with Olyander, both ready to watch the argument that would ensue. They both sat down together in the grass as Max offered the older boy a piece of candy that he readily accepted. "Where'd you get it this time?" He asked, popping the butterscotch in his mouth.

"Chloe and I waited in a nearby bush, we were planning something but then some kid walked by with a bunch of candy. Well, Chloe jumped out to scare him. It was only meant to scare him but he dropped the bag of candy and ran for the hills. Chloe said this was our loot for a job well done."

Olyander couldn't help but snicker "She can be scary, it seems like the only one who isn't scared of her is Cy." Olyander observed the loud argument between the two, going back and forth without taking a moment to breath. Max gave a small smile and popped a piece of candy in her own mouth.

"They fight like an old married couple, or at least that is what Joyce says."

Chloe scowled and pushed her brother away. "Max and I earned this; go back to playing Knights and Dragons dork! Us pirates will go about our life with our awesome plunder, and you can go whack each other with Styrofoam swords some more."

"Pirates are dumb! A knight could beat a pirate, I just want a piece you greedy sea witch!"

Chloe looked genuinely offended by both to insult and the general statement of knights being better than pirates are.

"Oh, so knights are better?"

"Yeah!"

"Then where is your candy?" Chloe remarked, brushing past him with a cocky smirk. Round one went to Chloe for that one, but Cyrus wasn't done yet. He whirled around and dove. He coiled his arms around Chloe's leg and scowled. "Give me candy!"

"Let me go! Max and I are going to our fort!"

"Have luck climbing with me as dead weight."

Round two went to Cyrus, while Max and Olyander just observed and munched upon candy and whispered remarks back and forth. Just as round three was about to kick off the sliding door opened once more.

"Cy…Chlo…What are you two arguing about now?" The voice was instantly recognized by both of the Price siblings as their heads turned to see their father standing in the doorway with a bemused expression.

Immediately Cyrus broke away from Chloe and began to run towards him, Chloe in hot pursuit. It was a race to see who could throw whom under the bus faster. William opened up his arms for both children as Cyrus practically dived into his embrace.

"Chloe won't share her candy with me when I only wanted a piece! She's being a butthead!"

"Cyrus called me a sea witch and Max and I got this fair and square! And I am not a butthead, you are!"

"I know you are but what am I!" Cyrus countered, sticking out his tongue. William watched for a moment as the two fired back remark after remark and looked about ready to leap at one another. William finally intervened once he heard enough to understand what was happening, smiling gently and hugging them both close to his chest.

Max and Olyander watched with an amused expression as they both flailed around to try and escape, yelling and try to break his grip on them. "Will you behave now?" He asked, smiling down as both siblings agreed, their cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Now, Chloe, where did you get the candy?" William inquired, letting her go. Chloe immediately avoided his gaze and stayed silent for some time. William didn't pry, instead looking to Max and arching a brow. Max looked like a doe caught in the head lights as she also avoided his gaze and gave the true reason why.

William sighed, gently patting Chloe on the head once. "He didn't try to get it back, he just left it?" Chloe hastily nodded, frowning now and looking ashamed. "Yeah! Honest! He just ran away, I didn't want it to go to waste!"

William studied her expression for any lies and once he was content he nodded to the bag of it she held. "Then why not give some to Cy? I mean, you don't want it to go to waste right? And you aren't allowed to eat that much or it may spoil your mother's fantastic dinner."

Chloe was defeated by logic as she begrudgingly poured some out and handed it to her ecstatic younger brother before letting out a huff. William brought them in closer together; a large group hug now ensuing.

"First off, don't tell your mother I did this or I might get an earful. Secondly, you two are brother and sister; you don't need to be at each other's throats. You're supposed to love each other and at least _try_ to get along. Now, say you love each other or no candy for either of you."

William let them face each other, Cyrus giving a slight smile. "I love you, big sis."

Chloe tried to look annoyed but failed as she cracked a grin in return and hugged her younger brother. "I love you too, dork."

* * *

 _~ Present Day ~_

The ride to Arcadia Bay went by fairly quickly, due partially to the maniac-like driving of Cyrus. He went straight to Blackwell, the spot where his sister had requested they meet. He spared a glance down to the clock on the radio, reading 2:40. The school day was nearly over, he hoped his sister didn't have some poorly constructed plan to try and mug Nathan in broad daylight on campus. He came here to bail her out of the situation she was in, not bail her out of jail.

Regardless he was able to quickly spot her hunk of rust that she called truck in the school parking lot- not that he had much room to talk considering his car was probably just as old but not nearly as rust-covered. He could see her sitting in the driver seat, glancing off to the side and deep in thought. And despite her beanie, he could see the royal blue color her locks of hair now were, no longer the strawberry color they were the last time he had seen her.

Cyrus eagerly placed his car into park near hers, removing the keys as he bounded out of the car. He may have left Arcadia Bay for a better life, but he still loved his older sister. They bickered as all siblings did, but there was a special type of bond between them. They understood each other like a brother and sister should, but also cared about each other like the best of friends. It was a sort of trust that couldn't be broken easily.

Or at least that was how Cyrus felt. He knew that his sister wasn't quite pleased with how he cut off Arcadia Bay and left her here. Family would always be family, so she couldn't stay mad at him but he could always hear the bitterness in her voice over the phone when the subject came up. But none of that mattered during the brief times they got to reunite.

He rounded the front of her truck and approached the driver-side door, smirking faintly as he tapped along the side with his knuckles. "Hey hey hey! Never imagined you'd really go full blue, looks nice." Cyrus' face was etched with a wide smile as he was now at the window, which was rolled down.

Chloe looked a bit startled by the knocking, clearly in deep thought to not even have noticed him pull up or approach. However a smirk quickly took to her expression as her eyes fell onto her brother. "Oh and look at you, full black. You know what they say about going black, little bro." Chloe pushed open the creaking door of her truck and hopped out, slamming it shut with her boot.

Chloe stood taller than Cyrus by a few inches, a fact she loved to silently gloat about by standing right in front of him and looking down at him. Cyrus rolled his eyes at his sister's dig and obvious gloating, combing fingers through his short jet-black locks. "Who would want to? I look much more menacing like this obviously than with that stupid blond."

"Oh yes, the 5'4 menacing munchkin. Fear his wrath; he might kick you in the shin."

"I am 5'6, thank you very much! And don't give me ideas; I might make you have to get a cane."

Their banter was cut short momentarily by Olyander joining them, placing his arm on top of Chloe's shoulder to show that he was the tallest out of the three of them. "I don't know boss, Chlo might be right. I think it's just your shoes, you look 5'4 to me."

Chloe ignored the fact her brother was now fuming and taking off his shoes to prove a point, looking over to Olyander and extended her fist to him. "Oh boy, what have you been eating? Need to start giving it to Cy. Didn't think you'd be along on this little adventure; figured he keep you back in Bayport to watch over your little 'crew'."

Cyrus continued to rave about how he was genuinely 5'6, waving his shoes and pointing that there was no difference. No one paid attention to him. Olyander only shrugged in response, knocking fists with Chloe as he responded. "I felt it necessary, you know how it is. Besides, things are all quiet down in Bayport so it wasn't like I'd be doing anything more entertaining than this. Plus, I did want to visit home again."

Chloe only chuckled, ignoring Cyrus as he gave up and began to put back on his shoes. "Figures, you two were always attached at the hip. I'm not sure what you see in Midget Major but you must be willing to follow him anywhere-" That comment received a brisk kick to the shin.

"I didn't come here to hear more jokes about my height! If I wanted that'd I'd have stayed in Bayport. I came here to help you out, you could be grateful."

"Ow, damn that hurt!" Chloe yelled, rubbing her shin as she reached forward with her other hand and pinched Cyrus by the ear. "Be grateful? If you wouldn't have left then this wouldn't have happened!" The temperature around them dropped a couple degrees as Cyrus' gaze immediately shifted away while he batted away Chloe's hand.

He didn't give a response, he didn't have one to give. She was right about that, and he couldn't bother arguing it. They had before and it only made things worse, and she proved that she was correct. So now, when that was mentioned, Cyrus could only stand there in silence. It was pretty awkward, especially for Olyander who stood there rigidly finding literally anything else to be very interesting.

Chloe knew her words stung, and she instantly regretted speaking them. She was bitter about it, but she knew that it wasn't fair to Cyrus. It just left things to be awkward for some time. Usually, she could leave it be for a while and things would resume as before but right now they didn't have that luxury. She needed to get to the bathrooms and get to meet that rich little creep so she could get her hush money. Then she could pay Frank back, and everything would be hella cool.

"Come on, we can't be late." Chloe stated, walking away towards the back entrance of the school. Cyrus turned off his heel to follow, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Olyander who was in midstep. He shook his head, silently telling him not to follow. Olyander froze, frowning slightly. However the look in Cyrus' eyes was one of utter seriousness as he just shook his head.

Olyander reached into his waistband and pulled out a 9mm pistol, extending it to male. Cyrus contemplated it for a moment before shaking his head. If they did get caught, explaining why he had a firearm would be a tad bit tricky. He shook his head and continued to walk away after his sister.

Olyander obeyed, staying by Chloe's truck.

The walk into the school was silent, Cyrus falling into step along with Chloe. They entered while some students were stepping out. They seemed to notice them, watching them carefully as they entered the school. It wasn't a big surprise really. Chloe was well known for being a rebel and getting expelled. Cyrus was known for missing more days than any other student at Blackwell and getting into more fights than his sister. So to see them entering the school probably worried some, but no one was going to try and stop them.

Chloe moved briskly through the halls, peering around corners to check for any campus security. Before they knew it, they were moving swiftly to the girls bathroom. Yet again, a few people saw but no one did a single thing to stop them. Everyone who knew them knew it was better to just turn a blind eye and let someone in charge handle the situation.

As soon as the bathroom door was pushed open the first thing Cyrus saw was Nathan bent over a sink and could see him visibly shaking. "So what do you want?" Was all he could drone out, focused intensely on the sink hole. He hadn't noted Cyrus yet.

' _Oh joy, he looks more unstable than the last time I saw him…Christ man what the fuck happened to you?'_

Chloe instantly began to march through the bathroom, slamming stall doors open and checking inside. "I hope you checked the perimeter- as my step-ass would say." After she was satisfied she turned back to him, glowering. "Now, let's talk bidness-"

"I got nothing for you." Nathan sharply retorted, pausing for a moment as he gazed over to see Cyrus glaring at him. "The fuck is he doing here!?" Nathan raved, standing up straight and marching towards Cyrus. "I thought I'd seen the last of your miserable ass!"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes and stood toe-to-toe with Nathan. "Be lucky I don't crack your skull against that fucking sink, I'm here to protect my sister from you. I know you don't give a shit about hitting a girl, and the last thing I need to hear is that you laid a hand on my sister, because then I would have to put your fuck boy self straight through a window. Now step the fuck back, your breath smells like you used a bottle of vodka as mouthwash." Cyrus stated, pushing Nathan away from him.

"Just like he said, he's here to back me up in case you want to try some shit like you did that night! Now, don't try to play this 'I don't have nothing', you got hella cash."

Nathan was just glaring as he looked between them, finally settling on Chloe. "That's my family, not me." He replied, sounding like he was trying greatly to keep his voice calm.

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid." Chloe snapped, rolling her azure irises. "I know you have been pumping drugs and shit to kids around here…"

"Besides, I doubt this is the first time you've need to pay hush money." Cyrus chimed in, folding his arms and was ready to move at any second. Nathan was once his friend, but that didn't mean if he tried to hit Chloe that his face wasn't going to meet the business-end of his fist.

"Exact-o." Chloe responded, popping the 'o' as Nathan refused to look at either of them. "I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them." Chloe let out a faint chuckle. "I can see the headlines now."

"Leave them out of this, bitch." Nathan snapped, looking at Chloe directly. The look in his eyes…He wasn't stable right now, he was right on the edge. Cyrus saw now that this was a horrible idea. If this were Nathan from a few years ago, this may have worked. But now, he was changed…Something was definitely wrong.

"Chloe-" She paid him no heed. "I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-" She shoved him rougher than Cyrus had a minute earlier and now Nathan was reaching for something.

Cyrus instantly recognized it as Nathan spoke. "You don't know who the fuck I am or who the fuck you're messing with." He pointed the barrel of a gun at Chloe, then as Cyrus moved he pointed it at him instantly. "Take a step and my 'vodka' breath won't be the only thing you're smelling!" Cyrus stopped instantly, scowling.

If he had brought a gun, this could be handled better. But of course, that was not the case at all here since Olyander of all people had it.

The tough exterior Chloe had melted away in an instance as she backed up "Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!"

Nathan stepped in closer, Chloe backed against a wall as she tried to keep him away.

"Don't **EVER** tell me what to do! I am so **SICK** , of people trying to control me!" Nathan was unhinged as Cyrus tried to move at him.

"Come on Nate, we don't need to do this-" Nathan instantly pointed it at him. "Eat shit you prick! You think you can tell me what to do!? How about I put three in your chest and let's see how tough you are then!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-" Cyrus felt dread rise as his stomach clenched tighter than before. Threatening the unstable boy wasn't a good idea Chloe…

"No one would ever even miss your 'punk ass', would they?"

"Get that gun away from me psycho!" Chloe shoved Nate away with full force. Cyrus stepped in, watching the flash of the muzzle and he felt his heart drop. He stopped short of his sister, watching her body slowly slide down from the wall to the ground. Her eyes were fixed on him…Her azure orbs staring deep into him as he watched them slowly begin to lose their light.

She was reaching for him as Cyrus could only stand and watch while time seemed to slow down. "Cy…" Cyrus' mind couldn't register any thought as he watched in silence before his instinct kicked in. Rage and grief fueled his emotions as the mind couldn't begin to comprehend anything or try to perform any actions. He turned off his heel and charged Nathan. Nathan was still trying to register what he had just done and had no time to react as he was assailed by the smaller male who moved like a dart across the bathroom to strike. He threw one solid left cross that connected right with Nathan's cheek bone. It was powerful enough to send Nate staggering back. But as he fell back, he aimed his gun and fired again.

Cyrus froze, there was a sudden ringing in his ears and a feeling of numbness coursing through his body as he blinked a few times. The edges of his vision started to turn dark. His hands slowly reached up to his neck as he felt liquid spill from between his fingers as he dropped instantly on his side. His vision blurred as his mind began to shut down and blood pool around him. There was a throbbing pain in his neck as blood continued to gush out and he felt life quickly fade away.

There was a girl; reaching out from behind a stall…She looked so…so familiar. Cyrus couldn't focus any more than that as his eyes slowly began to shut as he let himself slip away. Darkness enveloped him as he felt his heart beat slow…The only thought on his mind was that of his sister…He had failed to protect her. He abandoned her and now he had let her die…

Some brother he was.

He let the darkness take him away, ready to pass on.

' _Dad…I'm coming…I'm so sorry. Please keep a seat for me, I'll be there soon._ "

Except, he wouldn't be.

* * *

Before he could register anything, his mind was slingshot right back into his body and his vision abruptly returned while the feeling of pain and the sound of ringing instantly evaporated. Cyrus couldn't help but blink a few times. Before him stood Chloe who was busy looking away while Olyander was paying attention to literally anything else.

" _What…?_ " Was the only thought he could muster as he frantically looked between them. He tried to speak but only came up with slight sounds. This drew the attention of the two before him who gave a curious expression now.

"I'm alive…"

That threw them for a loop as Olyander just stared while Chloe arched her brow. She spared a glance to Olyander who just shrugged, not sure what was going on.

Cyrus finally regained his wit and spoke frantically now, words spilling from his mouth. He frantically explained what had happened, how they went into the bathroom, then how Nathan had a gun and that they both died. By the end of his rambling Olyander had a hand on his shoulder, concerned for the younger male. Chloe looked beyond lost.

"So you're saying…You had a vision…of the future, where we died?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure he didn't toke up in the car?" Chloe asked dryly, looking to Olyander. Olyander only frowned as he shook his head. "Maybe he hit his head…"

It was a joke but Cyrus let out an irritated sigh. "I know what I am saying is bizarre but come on! I wouldn't lie about this man! Just…Give me the gun, Olyander." Olyander looked skeptical. "How the hell will that solve anything?" "If I at least have a gun then if shit hits the fan, I will take him out before he can take us out."

Chloe groaned and began to walk off. "You figure this out; I don't care about your little stories Cyrus! I'm going to get my money." Olyander had reluctantly handed over the gun but began to follow Chloe. Cyrus began to protest but was cut off abruptly by Olyander putting up his hand.

"I believe you." He began, looking back to him, worry clouding his eyes. " So, if the case is this then it's best I am there." Olyander said flatly, not stopping to look back. Cyrus felt happy that his best friend at least believed him, but felt that adding another piece to this puzzle would further complicate matters. But knowing Olyander, there was no force short of death that would stop him when his mind was set on something.

He followed, tucking the gun into the waistline of his jeans and put his shirt over it. Everything played out as before. They did get more looks than usual given that Olyander looked to be a full grown adult as he followed right behind Chloe. This time when they entered the bathroom, Nathan quickly picked up on him and Cyrus' appearance. Mainly because last time Cyrus didn't try to make his presence known, but Olyander just marched in boldly.

"The fuck are they doing here!?" Nathan raved, standing at up straight and marching towards Cyrus, paying to no heed as Olyander moved dangerously closer. "I thought I'd seen the last of your miserable asses!"

Cyrus narrowed his eyes and stood toe-to-toe with Nathan. "Be lucky I don't crack your skull against that fucking sink, I'm here to protect my sister from you. I know you don't give a shit about hitting a girl, and the last thing I need to hear is that you laid a hand on my sister, because then I would have to put your fuck boy self straight through a window. Now step the fuck back, your breath smells like you used a bottle of vodka as mouthwash." Cyrus stated, pushing Nathan away from him. However, as he did this he pushed a bit lower. His hand ripped into Nathan's jacket pocket and ripped out his gun while knocking him away.

No gun, no problem. Right?

Wrong. Nathan was instantly on him again, assailing him and cocking his fist to strike him. Cyrus had no desire to shoot Nathan and merely held up his arms to guard himself. He'd take a few licks, but he wasn't getting charged with murder. Nathan only got one clean hit in before Olyander violently shoved him right into the stall.

Maybe bringing him along was a good idea. Olyander stepped in and kicked Nathan fiercely in the gut, scowling. Chloe was just staring at the gun, then at Cyrus. He had been right…? He had to have known that's where the gun was, he seemed confident in how he moved to steal it away.

There was no time to discuss the matter as the sound of glass breaking and a piercing alarm cut through the air. Cyrus froze for a moment, biting his lip. Had they been discovered? No, it took only a moment to realize it was the fire alarm. But still, school officials could be anywhere and if they were caught this could be very, very bad. He didn't even want to imagine what David would do if he found him. He instantly ditched Nathan's gun in the trash bin. It didn't help that he already had one gun, running out of the school with a second was asking for hell.

"What are you doing?" Chloe protested, but Cyrus only grabbed her by the arm and tugged her out of the restroom followed by Olyander as they fled the building. While they fled, his thoughts fell back to the last vision he had before he…'died'.

Was she still there…? Or was it just a hallucination…The girl behind the stalls. He wanted to check, but he didn't exactly have time to check.

He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

"Another shitty day." Nathan groaned as he stood from the stall he had been shoved into. He ended up slipping a bit on something, gazing down he noted a torn photograph on the ground. He just scowled more and stormed out of the restroom. "Fucking Price shits…"

There was silence for a moment before Max peered out from the end of the stalls. "I saved them…Chloe…Cyrus…Olyander." She murmured as she began to move towards the door. "But…It was different this time. Olyander wasn't here before, and Cyrus didn't get the gun last time…Oh dog this is crazy…" She stated as she exited the girls restroom.

* * *

Thankfully, the three had managed to exit the building and not garner the attention of anyone who may give them shit. Or worse, may get the cops to give them shit. They sat in the bed of Chloe's truck, utterly silent. Cyrus was still trying to process what had happened, how he had died but then…didn't? Olyander had believed Cyrus when he told them, but for it to happen right before his eyes was something else. It was…odd.

Chloe was more in shock than the other two. She had written her brother off as just screwing around, but he allegedly saved her life back there. The money still wasn't hers, but at least she was alive to try again for another day. She spared a glance to her brother and frowned.

"I'm sorry. For not believing you and stuff…You totally bailed me out back there."

Cyrus looked up from his feet and blinked a few times before cracking a smile. "What is family for? I don't blame you for doubting me, hell, I am not even sure if I really believe what just happened…The pain, the sense of dread and the ringing in my ears…It felt so real." Cyrus cringed for a moment, his smile washing away. "I can still feel it if I focus on it…"

"You said you saw someone…A brown-haired girl?" Olyander asked, Cyrus giving a brisk nod.

"Yeah, some girl…Or so I assume, since it was a girl's bathroom. I couldn't make much out beside a figure with a blob of brown around her head, so I assume it was hair." It was then an idea seemed to strike Cyrus like a bolt of lightning as he stood up. Olyander and Chloe gave him a strange look, his expression was as if he had a revelation.

"I'm going to go walk around and see if I can find her." Declared Cyrus as he hopped out of the bed of the truck. "Chlo, mind waiting a bit?"

"What? You're staying the night? I figured you'd leave, _again_." If the words hurt Cyrus he didn't show it as he gave a weak smile. "My job ain't done yet. I still got to help you out. So yeah, I was going to stay the night. I was hoping you'd give me a lift back to the house."

"What about your car?"

Cyrus gave a slight shrug as he began to saunter towards the campus. "Call me a nostalgia fiend but I miss car rides with my big sis. Just give it to me this time; I did save your life after all!" He called over his shoulder, flashing another grin before going across the parking lot.

Olyander began to stand, going to follow. "I'll go make sure he doesn't get into a fight…You don't mind waiting, then?"

Chloe only nodded, leaning back and sighing. "Yeah, after what just happened I'll let the lil' dork have his nostalgia binge. Plus I need to try and figure out what happened myself."


	3. Those We Left Behind

Life is Troublesome

Chapter Three: Those We Left Behind

* * *

Cyrus had a less than ideal record at Blackwell, both in the sense of attendance and grades along with his reputation. Most of the Vortex club despised his guts and were more than happy to see him up and disappear (or so Chloe told him). That was probably because of the several pranks he pulled on them, like hiding stink bombs in their vents or dropping water balloons from atop the school. Just random acts the originated from boredom and spite.

The rest of the student populace that wasn't involved with the Vortex Club avoided him, only because being close with Cyrus meant you'd become a target for whatever payback they had in store. The only one who ignored this was Olyander, who more often than not assisted him in his mischief. So in a way it didn't matter to him, he already had a target on his back.

Despite Cyrus' headstrong attitude, he was a bit hesitant to step further onto Campus, watching all the students move about and interact. How would they react? His hair may now be black, but he was still easily recognizable. That was obvious since people could recognize him when he had went into Blackwell. The other question in his mind was why should he care? What would they do to him; he'd already infiltrated the school once under the eyes of a lot of students and no one said a word. Really, what could they do to him? Give him mean looks?

Just as he concentrated on doubling down on his resolve he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He visibly jumped a bit and whirled away, breaking the grip on his shoulder only to let out a sigh of relief as it was a familiar face that grabbed him. It was merely Olyander, looking a bit surprised from the sudden reaction.

"Sorry to scare you. I thought I'd come along with you." Cyrus only nodded, sucking in a breath of air as he turned away from him. "If you want go ahead, but I'll go over and search by the dorms. You should probably stick around here and see if you can figure anything out." It wasn't so much a suggestion as it was a command as Cyrus began to briskly stride away.

Olyander frowned, something was obviously wrong with Cyrus. Something was clearly weighing on his mind. It was in cases like this it was just better to let him deal with it on his own and wait for him to want to open up about it. He and Chloe were similar in that sense, prying on personal matters only backfired on the person prying. They'd more than likely get frustrated and explode right in your face, then storm away.

Olyander began to wander around the campus grounds, at first trying to look for anyone with brown hair as Cyrus had described. However, after a brisk look over he found it was a rather pointless effort. Plenty of girls had brown hair, and Cyrus didn't describe length of hair or any other distinguishable feature to help separate.

So now he just roamed around a bit, examining some of the faces he recognized. Some smiled at him, some glared angrily, and some just gave him a shocked stare from see him back on campus. His reputation wasn't as bad as Cyrus' was. While the Vortex Club hated him, the rest of the students didn't mind him. That was mainly because he was more approachable than Cyrus was, or at least that was what people thought.

Cyrus wasn't as bad as people made him out to be, but people just kind of assumed he was some foul-mouthed brat who'd just as likely hit you as he would talk to you. In reality, Cyrus wasn't that bad; his reputation exceeded him vastly. He could be just as friendly as Olyander; just not many gave him that chance to do so. People often said it was because Olyander gave a calmer vibe, and got in far less fights than Cyrus.

"Olyander!"

Olyander's thoughts fell away as he turned to the accented voice calling him, finding a heavier set male sitting below a tree with glasses adorning his visage waving him over. A plethora of curly chestnut locks were atop his dome as he gave an exuberant smile. It didn't take but a moment to make out the figure as he grinned. Daniel DaCosta, the artist.

Daniel was one of the people he truly liked. He was a bit introverted, and wasn't the best at social communication but he had a good heart. Also in Olyander's modest opinion, he was a remarkable artist who was given shit for his weight, accent and introversion. He ended up becoming good friends with him after defending him from one of the jocks who was ripping up his sketchbook.

Olyander felt a smile spread across his visage as he approached and waved to the sitting male. "Daniel, it's been a while man. How have you been?" Olyander inquired, standing before him.

"Just dealing with the same stupid bullies, as per usual. But more importantly, merely drawing and trying to get back into photography. But…eh, it has been a bit of a nuisance as of late. I just don't… _feel_ it like I should." Daniel spared a glance at his camera, regarding it with a frown before looking back to Olyander.

"However, enough of my boring fate. Where did you mysteriously go to my friend? Have you only returned to cause some chaos one last time?" Olyander couldn't help but smirk at his comment, taking a seat in front of him.

"I followed Cy back here, we have some business to take care of. It isn't supposed to be chaotic but I have a strong feeling that it's going to create some huge shit storm. When Chloe and Cyrus come into contact it usually happens. As for where I went…well, that is a bit of a complicated story."

Daniel seemed to understand, nodding along and decided not to press further. "The Price siblings certainly do have a tendency of making things…interesting. However, I do admit that it is funny when interesting turns into troublesome for the Vortex Club. Or football team." Olyander instantly grinned wider, and Daniel returned it.

"Maybe like the time when Chloe and Cyrus put laxatives in the football teams Gatorade right before their game?"

He and Daniel had had the exact same thought as they both began to crack up. "I don't think I have ever seen Logan run so fast in his life." Daniel stated, coughing a bit from laughing so hard. Olyander was nodding, smirking. "God I miss those days, we may have been playing with fire but it was funny when instead of burning ourselves we set fire underneath someone else. In the case of the laxatives, that can be taken quite literally." They shared another laugh.

Daniel smiled, looking away now however. There was something defeated about his expression now. "You three are always so energetic and brave…I barely had enough courage to stand up to my tormentors. I envy you in a way Olyander; you live a life without regrets and do whatever your heart tells you. I mean you just left, for what reason I don't know but it must have taken you some courage to abandon your life here. You're a braver man than I."

After Daniel had finished Olyander clasped his hand onto his shoulder, making him look back to Olyander's now straight face. "Sometimes there is a fine line between bravery and foolishness and I have crossed it many times. So I won't say to become like I am, because there are times when I should've died, only to be spared by some lucky twist of luck. However, do not fear to stand up for yourself." His words were strong and his eyes focused in on Daniels.

"Stand up and rise above those who torment you. It has nothing to do with your physique or muscle mass, but your heart. Don't be afraid to be yourself, even if some people don't like it. Don't let them change you." Olyander's gaze shifted away as he prepared to finish his little speech.

"As for leaving, it was…well a bit daunting. I was scared for myself and those with me. But sometimes you do need to do the things that scary because you'll find something you would have never imagined. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." A reminiscent smile spread across his visage as he thought of Cyrus. He risked it all to follow him, and he didn't regret it one bit. He hadn't found some glorious riches or anything tangible at all.

He had found who he truly was. Something he may have never found if he didn't take the risk he did.

While Olyander was gazing away, he saw someone who he hadn't seen in years since he left Arcadia Bay. His eyes widened and a more joyful grin spread across his lips as he moved to stand, releasing Daniel's shoulder. He spared a glance back to him. "Sorry to get all sentimental then go, but I'll see you again soon Daniel. Keep in mind what I said." Daniel gave a nod, smiling a bit happier now. Olyander briskly walked away in pursuit of the person, breaking into a mild jog after a few moments.

By the time he got within ear shot she was near the stairs that led to the street near the dorm buildings.

"Kate!"

Kate stopped then turned her head in his direction, standing atop the stairway. As he drew closer Olyander felt his heart sink a bit; this was not the Kate he remembered from a few years ago. Her skin seemed paler than before, although she was always a pale girl she had an unhealthy glow in her complexion. She looked to have bags beneath her eyes, which seemed jaded, and her nose looked scarlet as if she had recently been crying. It took her a moment to recognize him but when she did; a petite smile crept across her porcelain face.

"Olyander, it is great to see you again!" Her voice was meant to seem loud, but it sounded as if she had to put in a lot of effort to try to speak above her indoor voice. Olyander stopped in front of her, smiling as he opened his arms to embrace the smaller girl, who readily hugged back. "Yeah, it is. It's been way too long..."

After a moment, they broke away and seemed to examine her closer now. Kate immediately avoided his gaze, quick to bring up a different subject than the one he was about to mention. "Why did you come back all of a sudden? After what happened I figured you would never have come back…I mean, I am glad to see you're back and all even if for a moment but…"

"What's wrong? You look as if you've been crying, a lot…" Olyander just dodged that question like no other, only because he knew the game she was trying to play at. His arms were crossed over his chest as he frowned. "Are you being bullied…? Kate, you can talk to me about it."

Kate could dodge questions just as well as she turned away from him entirely. "I am just very sick, I should go lie down." She began to briskly walk down the stairs without even looking back. Olyander hesitated to follow with a sigh.

Kate was one of those people he genuinely liked. She was one of the kindest and most innocent people he had ever met. There were a few cases when he was around that she would be bullied, and he was always quick to stand up for her, as was Cyrus. She was one of those people that saw the good in everyone. Cyrus included, she believed he was just misguided and instead of shunning him would actually lecture him when he'd do something stupid. It was funny, watching the brash Price get lectured so openly and the faint red that would light up his face. She reminded him of Joyce with how she did it. Hell, she was the only other woman beside Chloe and Joyce who could actually get away with lecturing Cyrus and making him listen.

She was one of the people he had worried for while he was gone.

He knew people picked on her, often for petty reasons. They teased her for her faith, or for any other typical thing they could list off to try and hurt feelings. Kate was a strong girl, but it had also been years. Enough verbal abuse can wear a person down…

She was one of the few friends that they had had at Blackwell and to see her in such a state hurt him. So with that thought in mind he resolved to follow her as he began to descend down the stairs. However, when she came into view she was not alone. Someone seemed to be angrily talking to her, someone he knew far too well.

David Madsen, Cyrus and Chloe's stepfather. The man who had banned Olyander from being in the Price household before Cyrus and him had left for Bayport on the belief that he was having…sex with Chloe. The allegation didn't sit well without anyone, especially Chloe and himself. They were too close, hell Chloe was essentially his sister. And he had no proof of it, it was just some bullshit accusation to keep him out and to try and divide Cyrus, Chloe, and himself.

It had of course failed. Cyrus blatantly asked them in private, and when both he and Chloe went off on him about how ludicrous the idea was he never mentioned it again.

By the time he descended the stairs he could hear David clearly, who had his back to him.

"So don't think I am blind! I see everything here at Blackwell!" He pointed accusingly at her, stepping closer as she stepped back, looking for any type of escape. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"No, and leave me alone!" She shouted as Olyander began to approach. He knew David was…off, but never assumed he would resort to screaming in the face of student's. Something wasn't right, and he wasn't just going to let this go on. For Kate's sake and for the sake of sticking it to David for his own personal satisfaction.

The only way to put an end to it and let Kate get away from his fury was to bring the fury of the bull onto himself.

"Geez David, I knew you were a very 'protective' man, but I didn't think you were so protective you'd scream at a student in broad daylight. I am no security officer, but I feel like screaming in a student's face doesn't solve problems." Truth be told, he didn't know why it was going on but he knew Kate didn't deserve it. She wasn't capable of doing anything to merit this kind of treatment, and David was usually just a prick.

David whirled around, oh boy if he was angry before he was furious now. It took him a few seconds to even comprehend whom he was seeing as Olyander merely opened his arms and shrugged. "What's wrong? Trying to come up with another lie or another accusation to spew out?"

That was enough for David to forget all about Kate who spared a small smile to Olyander before quickly retreating to the dorms.

" _Go get some rest, Kate…We'll talk later."_

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Why are you even here, you aren't a student here! You're lucky I don't drop you right now and cuff you!"

"For…?" Olyander mused, arching his brow as he stepped closer to David. Oh no, he wasn't backing down. "Is it a crime to exist? I know I am not trespassing since it is still daylight and I'm not in any building. So what would you exactly 'drop me'- as you so eloquently put it- for?"

David stepped right up to Olyander, glowering as his eyes glinted with rage. Olyander had him there, so he switched the subject. "Does this mean that my dead-beat son is around here too?"

Olyander actually had to laugh there, which only amplified David's rage. Not that he cared. He wasn't afraid of his fury, no not anymore. He had no respect for him and he refused to let him intimidate him even if he did have the power to make his life hell. Plus, he couldn't be arrested for speaking the truth so what should he worry for?

"I don't know David, I thought you saw everything in Blackwell? I figured you'd know if he was here. Also, I'm surprised you're even calling him your son. A few years ago it pained you to even call him stepson and acknowledge him having any ties to you."

David looked about ready to burst, his lips set into a permanent scowl. "You just always had to be a smartass didn't you…This is the exact reason why you are not allowed in my household!" Olyander scowled in return, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I am not allowed in 'your household' because I apparently slept with Chloe. But of course you know it was bullshit. Just some false flag tactic to try and turn them against me." Olyander's scowl shifted into a smirk. "It just pisses you off hard because it didn't work. It only created a wider gap between you and Chloe while Cyrus and I are still close as brothers. But you know what is funny, David?" Olyander's rage was building quickly, recalling every instance where David had struck Chloe or Cyrus, every moment he screamed at them or screamed at Joyce.

The man always claimed to have pure intentions, but the methods he used in which to perform them always seemed to speak otherwise. The rage he was holding down came spewing out in the forms of words as he stared evenly at David.

"Funny thing is…Cyrus is more family to me than you are to him. And Chloe? She is more like family to me than you are to her." His words were dripping with venom and laced with ice, his jade orbs glinting with rage.

David looked about ready to just hit him in the chin as he pointed away, back up to the stairs. "Get. Out…" Olyander glared at him, contemplating if he should obey him. Kate had got away, and he said more than enough for now…After what he'd done to him a few years ago, he felt he'd at least evened up the score. He obeyed, turning away as he began to saunter off.

"Just remember David, karma will always get us back. Watch how you treat people."

David simply walked back down the road, avoiding looking to Olyander as something glimmered in his eye.

~ A couple minutes earlier when Cyrus had entered the dorm area on campus ~

* * *

He had ignored most of the stares he received and tried to ignore the brief whispers he heard from people as he passed. Yeah there was no mistaking it, people certainly did recognize him. Once he had entered the dorm area of the campus, he was relieved to find there were a lot less people in the area than the main part of the campus Olyander was currently checking.

However, as he glanced over the area he couldn't find anyone who had brown hair that could have been in the bathroom earlier. He wanted to turn tail and leave, but something compelled him to linger as he slowly wandered around. Something about him missed this place…

The first thing he noted as he wandered were the two guys throwing a football between one another. The one he noticed that was closest was a face he wasn't exactly pleased to see, Logan Robertson.

Logan caught sight of him and just stared with the ball in his hand. Cyrus looked back at him, a vacant expression on his face as he slowed his walk for a moment. It was then Logan promptly flipped him off and then hurled the ball towards his friend across the field. Cyrus felt his irritation rise, however he wasn't surprised.

Logan was one of the kids he had fought with the most in Blackwell, mainly because he was the loudest, most egotistical bully on campus and for Cyrus he was just a fist magnet. They were water and oil, when in the same area they just could not mix.

Cyrus returned the gesture, giving him the stink eye. Logan just glared intensely back at him, visibly barring his teeth. Cyrus decided to pay him no heed, turning away. He was better than he was, fighting him wouldn't do anything except get campus security called…But it might knock him down a few pegs as well.

He mused with the idea but as he passed by the dorm another headache seemed to emerge. He hadn't noted Victoria sitting on the dorm steps, but she was quick to notice him approach. She let out a loud huff to draw his attention before speaking to him in a voice that made him want to drive nails through his ears.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in. And here I thought you had gone off and did everyone a favor and died." Cyrus only stared, ignoring her words and trying to contain his laughter from the fact she was splattered plentifully with white paint. Then he remembered it was Victoria and began to laugh heedlessly, pointing at her as he spoke.

"Nah, just like that paint in your clothes I am hard to get rid of. By the way Victoria, what _are_ you wearing? I'd love to know the name of the designer so I could purchase something from their 'soaking wet with paint' collection. Maybe some black? Ya' know, to match my hair."

"Oh, very funny. For your information it was that creepy freak you call a friend who dumped this on me. And you know what? Keep mocking me, just remember that I will be more successful than you'll ever even dream of. I mean what; do you live as some homeless vagrant? Tell me, where did you get _your_ wardrobe. That black hoodie and ripped jeans looks _soooo_ fetch. Is it Louis Vuitton?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes, regretting having lingered here now. He did however catch sight of someone far more interesting and far more pleasant to converse with. He began to stride towards them, leaving Victoria behind as he flashed a cocky smirk. "As much as I love this conversation, I have better things to do than listen to fresh paint. So with all due respect- which is very little may I say- kiss my ass."

Victoria only rolled her eyes. "Yeah, eat me you cretin."

Cyrus was a few steps away as Victoria said this. He spun around momentarily walking backwards, his cocky grin having never faded. "Sorry Vicky, but I am not too fond of fish." That comment got him a colorful string of curses as Logan approached her and glowered at him. Cyrus decided to leave them both as he went and approached someone who he had actually been happy to see.

Samuel was kneeling beside the door to the maintenance shed, busy adjusting a white paint bucket, the one that probably caused Victoria to look like a wet bench. Samuel was one of the people Cyrus actually liked on campus, and also one of the few who didn't dislike him. Samuel seemed to like him, only because Cyrus treated him like a regular person and not some weird person.

Yeah he may have been a bit…odd at times; but being normal was boring. Alternatively, being like anyone else at Blackwell was just irritating. He wouldn't describe him as Victoria had, as a 'freak' but more as an enigma. Samuel was like a breath of fresh air and if you gave him the chance, he had an interesting perspective on things.

"Samuel! It has been sometime, how have you been?" Cyrus inquired, approaching and immediately kneeling beside him to see what he was doing with the paint can. Samuel didn't seem the least bit shocked to see him, not even looking up to him but just giving a gentle smile as he spoke. "Ah, young Cyrus. Samuel knew he'd see you again, the birds sung when you stepped back onto Blackwell."

Yeah, man could be a bit cryptic and bizarre with what he said.

Cyrus however knew Samuel well enough for such things to not faze him as he merely chuckled and nodded. "I see, they say anything else? By the way, what are you trying to do with this paint can?" Samuel finally managed to bend a piece of metal a certain way to his satisfaction as he rose.

"I was trying to make sure I don't paint the wrong thing." He seemed a bit dry as he said that, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. He could only assume he meant Victoria. Samuel's frown shifted to a neutral expression as he looked straight into Cyrus' electric azure orbs. "But the birds? They said that the tides had reversed and a path had ended."

Cyrus froze for a moment as he and Samuel stared between one another silently for a time. Tides reversing…? Paths ending…? It wasn't exactly a hand-in-hand connection but one could easily draw lines between that statement and what happened earlier in the bathroom. Cyrus seemed to swallow down some of his anxiety. "Paths ending?" He asked lamely.

"Like the paths of a rainbow going through a prism, turning into one." Samuel seemed to wink at him as he picked up the paint can and sauntered towards the ladder by the entrance to the dorms. Cyrus moved to pursue him but as he turned to follow he saw someone walking away, their back towards him. At first, he thought they could be the person he saw in the bathroom earlier, but it was a different feeling of recollection that washed over him this time around. They could have been, but he knew them from somewhere else. He knew it.

He knew _her_.

Something was screaming to follow, which he readily began to do, jogging towards her. However, something cut him off. Or more so, someone.

Logan had moved in front of him, causing Cyrus to go to an abrupt stop. He scowled as he tried to step around, only for his path to once again be blocked off by the jock. Logan was glowering at him, standing a solid few inches over the shorter male.

"Who do you think you are? Just coming onto campus and acting such a prick to Victoria? You come back here to cause more shit, Price? Because if so then-"

"Logan, I don't have time to listen to your shit. I am actually leaving so if you couldn't kindly go be a prick literally anywhere else, I'd appreciate it." Cyrus tried to step around again only for Logan to violently shove him backwards. Cyrus narrowed his eyes as he staggered back, trying to control his anger.

"You don't just get to come here and disrespect Victoria and I then walk away off the hook." He cracked his knuckles as he began to approach. "Besides I still owe you for all that shit you've pulled. I promised myself if I ever saw you again I'd make you pay. Time to reap what you sow!" Logan threw a solid right cross that connected with Cyrus' jaw.

Pain immediately shot through him as he staggered backwards, grabbing it and hissing in pain. This was not exactly what he had planned for, and not what he wanted either. But it would take more than that to keep him down.

Cyrus couldn't help but mull over his shitty luck, this could not end well. No matter what he did he was screwed. If campus security showed up and got him he'd definitely be in some hot shit whether this was his fault or not. Plus the key to understanding what had happened earlier was slipping farther and farther away.

Logan had closed the gap between them and grabbed Cyrus by the shoulders, trying to hoist him up. Oh, he lifted him up all right. Cyrus stepped in and put his head down while jumping up to head butt him right in the chin. It was a sharp pain that cut through the back of his head from the sheer force of impact, but Logan felt it as well as he staggered back and was letting out a pained groan.

It was in this he could see Victoria watching, with an amused expression of all things. It then clicked that she probably didn't care if Logan got his ass beat or not, as long as Cyrus either got in trouble for it or alternatively got beaten up. Samuel was also watching, looking unsure of what to do from a top his ladder.

Cyrus turned his attention back to Logan who had recovered and was charging at him like a crazed bull. He had dealt with this before, he was used to people who were larger than him charging him and expecting him to crumble. Olyander had taught him what to do…

He let out a breath as he shifted into a defensive position and let his body relax despite the tension screaming in his muscles. Just as Logan had closed the gap, he reached out for Cyrus with one hand. In a single instant, Cyrus seized his wrist with one hand and his forearm with the other. He then shifted his body to the side of that arm and left only his lifted knee in Logan's path of destruction. Using the grip he had on his arm, he whipped him right into his knee.

The collision was sudden and Logan immediately fell to the ground as his knee smashed right into Logan's abdomen. However, Cyrus managed to tense up at the last second and his knee suffered from it. He could feel it crack in a less than pleasant way as he slowly set it down. It felt like only a sprain or bruise but he could hear people calling for security, mainly Victoria.

He immediately broke into a jog as he threw his hood up. As he moved towards the exit, he saw Kate watching as a bystander, a look of disapproval on her face. Cyrus only flashed a grin in apology as he kept moving, no time to stop and chat. His knee hurt to put pressure on, but it was either that or linger around too long. He managed to get right out into the road between the campus and dorms, looking at taking the stairs and possibly running into the girl he was searching for or going up the road and around to the parking lot.

His decision was made as he heard a sharp whistle cut through the air. He looked in down the road to see campus security rushing for him, and as if luck hadn't screwed him enough for today it just added another layer on. It was David, running towards him for all his worth. Thankfully, due to his hood being up he didn't seem to recognize him.

If he went up the stairs there would probably be security rushing right towards him and he'd be cornered. Plus a whole crowd of people in between him and the sanctuary that was Chloe's truck. At least he would be able to hide if he went around.

Cyrus immediately turned tail and ran up the road as he made the first left available and ran straight for the parking lot. His knee was practically screaming for him to stop and just hide or limp. But he needed to get to the truck; they all needed to leave.

Luck may have not screwed him entirely because Chloe's truck came within sight fairly quick, and she was already looking at him with a concerned expression. Cyrus' expression said enough warning for Chloe to switch on the ignition and be prepared to drive.

Cyrus noted Olyander in the bed of the truck, looking incredibly confused as Cyrus not so gracefully swan dived into the back of the truck. "Go go go! Your step-fuck is coming!"

"He's your step-ass too!"

"Not the time!" Cyrus growled as Chloe's truck lurched forward and began to navigate its way through the parking lot, plenty of sharp turns being made as tires skidded along the road. This subsequently caused Olyander and Cyrus to jerk around left and right and bump into each other a few times. Cyrus finally managed to cling to the side of the truck, keeping himself from sliding across the bed like a bouncy ball.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Olyander groaned as he followed Cyrus' example and clung to the side of the truck.

"Don't you dare puke on me, Olyander. Today has been shitty enough…" Cyrus groaned. It was just then the car came to a screeching halt that caused them both to violently jerk forward and into the back window of the truck.

"Max!?"

"Chloe!?"

"My knee!" Cyrus raved.

Olyander was the first to stagger to a stand, Cyrus too busy bitching about his knee to do so. He looked over the top of the truck from the bed and saw Nathan holding his face in pain, and Max Caulfield right in front of Chloe's truck like a doe caught in the headlights.

What was she doing here…?

"No way…You again?" Nathan groaned, gesturing to Chloe and then shooting a glare at Olyander. "You fucking goons…"

Nathan approached Max but was tackled to the ground by some scrawny-looking boy with a mop of brown hair on his head. "Warren!"

"Go I got this!" He shouted as Nathan immediately flipped him over and began to wail on him for a brief moment. He did not have this…

Chloe pushed open her truck door, yelling for Max to get in. She only hesitated a moment to accept the offer, good thing too because Nathan quickly abandoned Warren and kicked the door shut and began to scream and pound on the door. He then began to move around to the bed of the truck where Olyander was standing and tried to climb in.

"You're not getting away from m-" He was abruptly cut off as Cyrus lunged from the opposite end of the truck where he ended up after the abrupt stop and punched Nathan square in the jaw. This led to him falling on his back right as Chloe's truck shot forward as he continued to shout profanities.

Cyrus stayed hung over the edge of the truck for a moment before falling back onto the bed, panting heavily. Olyander took a seat beside him, giving a slight grin. "Should I tell the boys it will be a while before we're back…?" Cyrus scoffed, slowly sitting up now.

"Given what an exciting first day we are having- that isn't over yet- I'd say yeah. I feel like things are going to get real complicated…" Cyrus spared a look inside the truck, seeing Max there now. Could it have been her…? Or could this really have all just been a coincidence?

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is probably the first chapter where, like I said in the beginning, that characters will make choices to do things or saying things that may end up being problematic later or that you may not entirely agree with. As I said, my characters aren't going to come in and fix everything and they certainly aren't angels. They are going to do thing based on reasons they deem justifiable, such as what Olyander did.**

 **Also, as I am sure you can see I don't cover Max's point of view a whole lot. That is because I assume many of you have played Life is Strange to its entirety (if you haven't may want to get on that or watch it) and know the story. So why give a rendition of what we know? I think it'd be more interesting to take a fresh look from the eyes of Cyrus and Olyander- and of course Chloe.**

 **Thanks for reading! Means a lot, make sure to review if you'd be so kind!**


	4. Revelations

Life is Troublesome

Chapter Four: Revelations

* * *

Cyrus and Olyander both remained seated in the bed of the truck as it cruised away farther and farther from Blackwell, silence between them after the recent events. Cyrus was busy thinking while Olyander was on his phone doing something. Cyrus' thoughts were on the girl in the truck, his childhood friend who he hadn't seen in a handful of years, Max Caulfield.

Though the windows weren't down so he couldn't hear anything that was going on, he could tell from the dejected posture of Max that Chloe was chewing her out. It wasn't much of a surprise, Chloe tended to lash out about being left behind. However, he had to give that she had a reason to be upset considering the fact Max never tried to presumably contact her. Or any of them for that matter. However, none of them had tried either so the blame didn't lie solely with her.

His thoughts drifted to what had occurred earlier in the bathrooms. Could Max be the one…? The girl he had seen right before he…'died'? He hated to phrase it like that when he still lived, but he knew that it was real. He felt that pain. There was no way that it was some dream or hallucination. And to be fair, Max somewhat fit the profile, or whatever bit there was to fit. She had brown hair and that was about it. He tried to recall what had happened, frowning ever so slightly as he could barely recall the memory. And whatever he did say was just blurry, he couldn't tell the length of hair nor any other feature that could distinguish Max.

He could ask, I mean even after the years they were surely friends. However, doing so when he didn't understand everything could lead to unforeseen consequences. Or it would make him look like a lunatic, rambling about dying and then altering the future. To Max at least, Olyander and Chloe believed him to one degree or another. But if Max had done it and she was possibly secretive, she'd deny it and then only tighten her guard more. There were just too many things to account for…So the best course available to take was to let it just play out.

If the feeling occurred again, he would know for certain. Plus, there was no real proof that whoever else was in the bathroom had any sort of connection to it and wasn't just an innocent bystander. Maybe he had the power that when he died he got thrown into the past to change his mistake…

He gazed at the road that passed before him, and suddenly decided that that was a risk he wasn't going to take. It was a possibility, just like everything. And that was what irritated him most. Nothing was clear about what happened and he had nothing to guide him. There were several possibilities, none more likely than the other was.

He was growing visibly irritated as he only sighed and laid down in the bed, staring up at the sky. He glazed to Olyander who was messing around on his phone, apparently paying him no attention. Probably for the best, talking about this would likely confuse matters and create more questions than answers. However, what was he paying so much attention to…?

He chose to voice his curiosity, it was a better topic of conversation than the unknown situation that plagued his mind. "Olyander." He called to grab his attention. He barely got it as he spared him only a glance before going back onto his phone. Something was definitely on his mind as Cyrus sat up.

"Piece of dried paint for your thoughts?" Cyrus inquired, picking up a piece of dried red paint on the bed floor and tossing it into the air. Olyander slowly set his phone down, not for Cyrus but because he had achieved what he needed.

"Did you see Kate?' He asked, arching his brow. Cyrus merely nodded, leaning back and favoring his knee as he did so. He then noted Olyander gaze to his knee in curiosity. He never had properly explained what happened; just that David was after him. He calmly sighed and ran a hand across her hair adjusting his black locks so they stayed pinned back.

"Yup. I saw her as I was running away, or trying to. I got into a fight with Logan. I ended up using that trick on redirecting their force into you. I got him in the abdomen with my knee, but tensed up last moment and well…It didn't exactly go in my favor. But yeah, as I was running out Kate was giving me a disapproving look. Why do you ask?"

Olyander was gritting his teeth, staring down now. He let out a breath and gazed at Cyrus evenly. "First off, that was a dumb plan. That could've really landed you in hot water." Cyrus only scoffed, rolling his eyes as he retorted. "Yes mother, but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Either fight or get wailed on by the living steroid."

Olyander only shook his head, continuing. "Second, I think she is being bullied. I actually logged onto Facebook for once and found that there were a lot of…less than positive comments on her page. They weren't openly rude, but more passively aggressive…Kept referencing some type of video."

"Did you talk to her beforehand? It must have taken a lot for you to actually go onto Facebook to check up on her. And don't you lecture me on fighting then go off and crack skulls." Cyrus waved his finger jokingly at the other male to lighten the mood.

The effect was minimal.

Olyander merely sighed and shook his head. "You probably didn't see it but she looks terrible Cy. I spoke to her and she looked…miserable honestly. Then when she walked away and I followed she was receiving the full force of David's rage." Cyrus unintentionally winced.

Poor Kate. He knew what that was like; he'd been on the receiving end more times than he could count. David certainly knew how to belittle someone. He managed to do that to Cyrus until he actually grew a pair and one day screamed back. The look on Joyce and David's face was absolute shock. After that, it was no longer a one-sided screaming match. It didn't help the situation, but it did ultimately make him into what he was now. Being outspoken at home led to the same at school.

His home life really did lead him to what he was…Or more so set the stage, he let it be this way. He let it change him. It was either become brash and out-spoken or become a verbal bunching bag.

He snapped himself out of his own little pool of self-pity and continued the conversation. "What did you do about David? Does he know you were there?"

Olyander just snorted in amusement, finding the statement funny for some reason. "Let's just say I turned his rage on me. And when he fired off at me I fired back…I don't know if he knew you were there, I didn't give him a straight answer just sarcasm. But I said some not so nice things to him; if he sees me later then it could be trouble for us."

"And you're lecturing me about watching what I do because of how it will turn out? Hello Mr. Pot, I am Kettle. You're black."

Olyander merely rolled his eyes, that statement lightening the mood a bit more. He then gazed in the truck. Max looked a bit more comfortable, as did Chloe. Maybe she was done laying into her about leaving, like she inevitably was. "It seems like the day for reunions."

Max seemed to feel she was being stared at and gazed back to Olyander and Cyrus. She blinked before waving at them and giving a gentle smile. Olyander returned the smile but Cyrus began to make gestures. He began to point at Chloe then make a swirly motion with his finger on the side of his head, mouthing the words 'crazy'.

Max began to snicker at Cyrus' little act, Cyrus himself smirking. Chloe didn't find the act very entertaining, watching from the rearview mirror as she immediately slammed on the brakes and sent Cyrus crashing right into the back windshield with a dull groan. Olyander jerked but had braced long before, clinging to the truck as he just watched with an amused expression.

Then Chloe slammed on the gas and caused her truck to jolt forward, which effectively sent Cyrus sliding across the bed yelling as he desperately reached out and clung to Olyander's leg while Olyander tried to shake him off.

* * *

~Inside the truck~

* * *

Chloe found the scene comical as she could hear her brother screaming out profanities left and right as Olyander was trying to break his vice grip on his ankle while yelling back. Talk shit and get hit. Or launched into a windshield. Either version worked just fine for her. Chloe's truck may have been a piece of trash but it could definitely take a beating, and as thick as Cyrus' head was it wouldn't be the thing to break it.

"They don't seem to have changed a lot." Max commented with a small grin, looking away from them and forward again. Chloe could only snort, shaking her head slightly. Something about that statement soured her mood instantly. Figures, just as their conversation began to diverge and cool down from the tongue-lashing Chloe had delivered minutes earlier.

Max hadn't tried to contact either her or Cyrus. Maybe it was something she was more bitter about than she needed to be, but she would be bitter nonetheless just out of the fact that she could not help it. But the fact she assumed something about people she had just left behind did not sit right with Chloe one bit. Why could she assume they hadn't changed? Of course they still acted like goons, it was in Cyrus' blood just as it was in Olyander's blood to put up with it. But they had easily changed, more so than even Chloe admitted to knowing.

"You're wrong there Mega-Max. While Cyrus' height certainly hasn't changed, his entire personality has. We have both become different, along with Olyander. You wouldn't know that…I don't even know the type of shit Cyrus and Olyander deal with down in Bayport. You didn't probably even know that they don't live here anymore. So you really don't know what each of us has gone through…" Chloe stated bitterly. She was honestly trying to keep the edge from her voice, but controlling her emotions wasn't precisely one of the things she was good at doing.

Mac gave a dejected look and just cast her gaze out the window. She was silent, she had no rebuttal. Just pure silence. And now Chloe felt like an ass. She groaned internally, slightly wishing Max had picked a fight and tried to argue with her. It'd be easier, then Chloe could let out her rage justifiably because Max was trying to justify herself. But she couldn't just lash out again at her while she wasn't denying what she said…Even though years tore them a part, Chloe couldn't deny that she still counted Max as one of her closest friends.

Before Chloe knew it, she just felt like shit and let out a long and worn out sigh. Count on her to lash out and make things hella awkward. I mean…She felt justified in the words she said. Like seriously? No phone call or text? It pissed her off. At least Cyrus made sure to call and check-up, and if she needed anything he'd come running. Max though had basically left her in the dust, and now when she was back she didn't even have a solid reason for not trying to communicate with her. But yet, Chloe couldn't help but feel bad…

Emotions sucked hard.

Thankfully the awkwardness dissipated as she pulled into her driveway, her car creaking as she made the sharp right turn in. She instantly put the car into park and yanking out the keys before hoping out of her door. Chloe went the route of just pretending what she said didn't exist and hopefully trying to continue on liken things weren't awkward as ever.

Max wasn't so keen on that as she slid out of the truck and seemed to linger on the side. Before Chloe could coax her into actually coming into the house she was greeted by Cyrus and Olyander. Cyrus came from behind and threw an arm over her shoulder, smiling as he shook her a bit. "Long time no see! Never thought I'd see Ms. Seattle back here in Arcadia Bay!" His words could have been taken as a dig at her long absence and lack of communication, but Cyrus spoke with such happiness and a wide smile that it wasn't taken that way.

Chloe felt a bit of envy rise. Cyrus had always been good with words to the degree of alleviating any awkwardness or discomfort. Of course, he was also capable of speaking recklessly and causing a massive shit-storm. But it was like he chose the route, whereas Chloe was usually more prone to causing a shit-tornado no matter what she did.

Cyrus also began to guide her to the home, leaving it so Chloe didn't have to try and coax her closer. Olyander followed close behind, smiling softly as he gazed to the house. Chloe twisted the keys to the door and pushed it open with a little more force than needed. "The house still looks nice." She could hear Max state from behind as she approached. Cyrus affirmed the statement, as did Olyander. Chloe only rolled her eyes. "Home, shit, home." She droned as she began to march up the steps.

The act of stomping her way upstairs helped her knock the irritation back a bit so that she didn't come off as sounding agitated when she spoke while opening up the room to her door. "My room looks a bit different since the last time that either of you saw it." She stated, bee-lining straight for her bed. She needed her weed right now if she wanted to make sure she didn't end up lashing out at someone and hurting the delicate relationships she had even more.

"It's cool, at least we can chill out." Max stated, lingering near the doorway and focused on Chloe. Those doe-eyes…She was so innocent. It made it hard for any anger at her to stay there. Meanwhile Cyrus had broken away and was off checking out the way her room had changed, like a new puppy examining its surroundings. Olyander had entered and simply sat down near the bed, leaned against it contently.

With Max the only one having spoken, Chloe responded. "This isn't exactly my chill-out zone…My step-Führer makes sure of that." She commented bitterly. It seemed like it was always some thought that managed to make her angry. Olyander visibly tensed at the comment and piped in momentarily.

"Speaking of your step-shit, I have something to tell you in a bit."

Oh boy, this would be fun if it was pertaining to David. She was really going to need that joint. She reached for her ashtray and gazed at Max briefly. "Close the door."

"Put on some music while I medicate and listen to whatever wild story Olyander has prepared for me." Olyander was preparing to talk but Chloe cut him off, waving her hand at him. "Not yet, if this is about David I am going to want to blaze a bit before I have to deal with him." Chloe then leaned back and began to smoke away, letting the edge on her nerves dull.

As Max roamed around in search of music, Chloe felt the urge to speak to her for a moment or two. Now that her nerves were gradually calming, she knew she wouldn't sound so pissed when she talked. "So tell me, what does Max Caulfield do for fun now that she's a grown-up?"

While Chloe was feeling better, Max was evidently not. "I don't feel grown-up…" She started with a disappointed voice. "Just more confused as I get older. Especially after today…" Oh well, that was cheerful. Chloe looked away from her, gazing to Cyrus who was behind her examining the scribbled out height chart on her wall. "Gee thanks, I was hoping to hear something positive." Chloe droned out, taking a drag as she focused on Cyrus just so she wouldn't have to look back at Max's hurt expression.

Cyrus himself was ignoring the awkward conversation going on. His sister could sure make things weird when she wanted too…However he did tune into the conversation a bit as he was pretty much right there. "About me?" Max inquired as Cyrus continued to just read the wall.

"No, about me. Duh! I thought you'd at least be happy taking photos…forget it." Well, apparently she wasn't smoking the weed quick enough because her voice was just as sharp as a razor. Good lord, he knew she'd be angry at Max but didn't expect this type of reaction to such a simple question. No one liked growing up, so it was only-

Things started going backwards. Or at least he could feel something…He didn't know what it was but it was like his body was reacting in reverse. He had been crouched to read the bottom of the scribbled out height chart but instantly shot up and was inadvertently reading the most recent recording. He could think freely about what in the hell was happening, but as far as his body movements went he had zero control.

However, it stopped after only a few seconds and all he heard was "So tell me, what does Max Caulfield do for fun now that she's a grown-up?" Cyrus tensed up instantly. He would have freaked out but words wouldn't register in his mind and his body refused to budge. What the hell…Had that been him doing it or was it Max or someone else…

While he couldn't speak, he could still hear.

"I take photos. Of me, of the world, everything. It may sound sad but I have a blast."

Max's response was different…No, he hadn't inadvertently done it. Him going back wouldn't have caused Max's response to change. The only way she could change what she said is if…

She could rewind time.

The revelation smacked Cyrus in the face like a brick. Of course, none of this was a coincidence. She had to have been the one in the bathroom…There was no other explanation for all of it. She fit the profile, as small as it was. And it only made logical sense that she was capable of rewinding time. This wasn't some blackout moment, he literally felt and experienced time flowing in reverse.

He was suddenly happy that he didn't try his earlier theory in the truck that if he died it took him back in time. That could've been…ugly.

Regardless, he was too zoned out to notice that Chloe and Max's conversation had passed and Max was scavenging for some music at Chloe's request. Cyrus watched Chloe and Olyander for any signs that they were aware and found none. Chloe was taking drags here and there and Olyander was just staring into space. Probably trying to find a way to explain the situation about David to Chloe.

Now the other problem presented was how the hell did he confront this? 'Hey, I know you can reverse time!' Yeah, no. That had a lack of tact to it and it could blow up in his face. He didn't know Max's whole situation or if she wanted to admit to it…Mainly he couldn't just make audacious claims and expect her to admit anything. He could say she could all he wanted, but he knew Chloe and Olyander may very well doubt him…They trusted him but it was still a hard claim to really prove. Especially if Max denied what he was saying and left them torn between whom to believe.

He needed proof, just how he'd get it was another matter…

"Hey, give me that!" Both he and Olyander's thought process was cut off as their attentions snapped to Chloe's swiftly moving form that snatched something away from Max. Max was kneeled down, a metal box out from Chloe's bed. She had the CD for music, but she seemed to have also found a picture of…

Chloe and Rachel.

Both of them knew about Rachel, not from personal experience with the girl but from just hearing Chloe talk/gush about her. She was devastated when she up and disappeared, it was as if life was pushing the concept of abandonment further and further down Chloe's throat. Cyrus couldn't help but feel a pang of pity and sympathy for Chloe. He'd never say it aloud, Chloe would break him in half. But internally, he understood the pain she must've felt. It's why he was willing to come running to help her whenever she called for him, to remind her that even if he wasn't always there that he was still technically _there_.

"Sorry! I wasn't trying to be nosy…Obviously she was a good friend." Max offered weakly as Chloe gave a dejected look down at the photo. "That's putting it mildly." She muttered, setting the photo aside as she held her head.

Max frowned and took a seat beside Chloe while Cyrus and Olyander remained a part of the background. That was a…sensitive subject. Cyrus knew to tread carefully and he didn't dare risk pulling the pin on that grenade. He'd let Max and Chloe have that moment.

"So who is she? Do you mind talking about her?" Welp, so far she was approaching this well. Don't force it, just let Chloe slowly let down her walls and reveal.

"Rachel Amber…She was my…angel. After my dad died, you moved, and Cy and Oly left for Bayport I felt abandoned." Olyander visibly cringed a bit and looked down. Cyrus immediately looked anywhere else. It was a subject neither of them were prideful of. Olyander more so than Cyrus.

Cyrus at least had a true enough reason that Chloe wasn't so sore over it. He wanted away from David and out of the house, plus he saw no future in Arcadia Bay. Well, besides a bunch of conflict. So he had every reason to leave. Olyander…just followed.

He left his adoptive parents home, not as if they much cared. He had no ties to break besides Chloe and Max. Cyrus was going with him so obviously that didn't count. Moreover, Max had left first so that only left Chloe.

While Cyrus was the first true friend Olyander had and only met Chloe through him, he still cared deeply for her. She was like a little sister to him, and he acted protectively of her like a big brother. But yet…He left her. Just to follow her brother. He had no threats in Arcadia Bay that was forcing him out, and due to his physical condition he could've found a job doing manual labor. He just followed because he saw no reason not to. Yet, in a way, he had inadvertently abandoned her.

It was a guilt he could never escape from, especially whenever she mentioned being left behind. He knew he couldn't reverse what had happened, but he would be there for her in whatever time of chaos she faced. She was family to him…She had never used the whole 'leaving' thing as a way to hurt Olyander or lashed out at him and said it. But that seemed to only amplify the guilt because he knew he full well deserved the brunt of her rage.

"Rachel saved my life." Chloe stated, her voice firm as she stared down towards the photo. "Man, I had no idea…" Max whispered, giving Chloe and sympathetic look. Chloe fired back quickly, her natural defensive argument playing in. "Well you never made much of an effort to find out, I was 14. We were best friend."

Max didn't back down like she had earlier. "I never forgot. Even if I was an asshole and never kept in touch, you had Rachel." Surprisingly, Chloe didn't argue and only confirmed it. "Rachel had my back. We were gonna kick the world's ass." Chloe snorted in amusement. "You'd laugh at how different we were. She wanted to be a star." Olyander spared a glance to Cyrus, for some reason that statement clicked to him in a way. Reminded him.

"She looked like a model."

"That was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville, and into Los Angeles." Olyander once again was hit in the head by just how comparable she and Rachel were to himself and Cyrus. The only difference was that they dreamed, but he and Cyrus had achieved. He looked to Cyrus to see if he was thinking the same, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"So what happened? Did your folks, your mom, try and stop you?" Unlikely, Joyce was not happy about Cyrus going but she knew him well enough. She would've known the same for Chloe. That both had a will that couldn't be derailed with nothing less short of fatality. However, the reason was different this time.

"My mom was too busy hooking up with sergeant." That reminded Olyander of what he'd have to say to Chloe. Joy to him.

"I feel the love…So when exactly did Rachel Amber disappear?"

"Six months ago. She just left Arcadia…Without a word. Without me…"

"How do you know she disappeared? Maybe she left and decided to leave a totally new life?" Cyrus instantly saw that was a terrible choice of words. Max was about to get a hell of a response.

"Unlike you, she would have told me okay? Something happened to her." There it was…Max just pulled the pin on a delicate grenade and it blew up in her face. "I believe you, I am just trying to get all deductive…" Was her gentle response, though the hurt was still laced in her words.

"Before Rachel left, she said she found somebody who changed her life. Then…poof. She vanished into thin air." "You haven't heard from her since?" "Like everybody in my life…My dad, you, Cy and Olyander, and Rachel. Can you put on some music now?"

She sure knew how to talk about two people as if they weren't even there. Olyander now looked to be contemplating the very meaning of life while Cyrus felt the knife get pushed all the way to the hilt in. He was dealing with that and the realization that Max was a time shifter…It was conflicting which to focus on more.

The music soon kicked on and Chloe instructed Max where to find the tools. She left downstairs in search, leaving the trio together. Chloe let out a sigh that was followed by a cloud of smoke. She gazed over to Olyander by the side of her bed and extended the joint to him. "I'm sorry I threw you guys under the bus like that…I appreciate you being here…Just, you know."

Olyander accepted the joint and waved his hand dismissively towards Chloe to play it all off. It did hurt him, but neither of them would show how they truly felt. Olyander took a brief hit from it as he began to explain the events that transpired with David. He took no joy in it, but at the same time it was necessary. And it went unexpectedly smoother than expected.

Chloe merely grinned and extended her arm towards Cyrus. "High-five man! Just shut his bitch ass down!" Olyander hesitantly high-fived her back, blinking a few time. "You're not mad?" Chloe blinked a few times in response as she killed the blunt with one final drag. "Mad? Why the hell would I be mad. You said some true shit, and you probably wounded his delicate ego." Chloe was beaming.

In retrospect he should've expected this and not worries. Maybe he was worried Chloe had found some love for David and wouldn't be pleased about him cutting him down like that. Or possible consequences. Apparently not because Chloe did a fist pump and laid back. "You're family Oly. Way more than that shit head will ever be. Don't ever doubt that much, I would choose you over David any day of the week."

The moment was nice between them as they shared a glance towards one another. Family…Something he sorely had lacked for years he found in both Price siblings. Cyrus was his little brother and Chloe his little sister. He had always felt that way, but for her to say it so openly and confirm how he felt only made the emotion swell. "Family forever." Olyander affirmed, nodding as he leaned against the bed a bit more and gazed to Cyrus.

"Hey Cyrus, why so quiet-"

"Max was the one in the bathroom. She can…turn back time."

So much for whatever tact he had planned…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took some time to get this out. But nonetheless, here we are! Oh god I love just going into Cyrus' and Olyander's characters. Just, I can't wait to delve deeper into their paths and what makes them tick! I hope you guys enjoy their perspectives as well as Chloe's! Yet again, not going heavily into Max's because…well we know it.**

 **Thoughts? Please review!**


End file.
